Blood and Black Hearts
by KoriTheFireFaerie
Summary: Hiei's mate has ideas of suicide and Hiei as to stop her...Oneshot...OCHiei


**Kori: This is my newest fanfiction...**

**I hope everyone enjoys it((cuz I know I don't))**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing((except Blue))**

* * *

**Blue sat alone in her room, holding her dagger contemplating, thinking about her blood drenched life. ' My birth, it was a mistake, these shackles, they used to hide me from the world, I have killed more people than I can count, I just can't deal with this anymore. I can not live this way anymore.' Blue thought as she lovingly stroked her dagger. It was true. Born a hanyou, a 1/2 angel, 1/2 hellfire demon, she had been locked away, she was looked at as an abomination, a curse among the two races. She spent most of her younger years in a dungeon being used as a slave on rare ocassions, mostly she just stayed locked away. She lived there for years, away from the light, away from the sun, and away from others. She had been broken and abused, for too long.**

**She had been rotting in that dungeon for years, until that fateful day. Youko Kurama and his band of theives had broken into the castle, their sights set on the jewels kept by her father. Kuronue, Youko's partner came across Blue, who was shackled in the dungeon. For some reason he took pity on her, and broke the chains off the wall, releasing her from the prison. He took her in and helped her until he thought she was ready to live on her own. Three years later, Kuronue was brutally taken away from the girl after being killed on a raid. This left Blue heartbroken, she blamed Youko for his death and left, to live out on her own. She stayed alone til one day, when she was confronted by a demon, she fell, wounded but was saved by Hiei, who had taken pity on her. They became partners, and later on, mates.**

**Blue was unsure about the blood covered, pain filled life she lived, now. She would've given anything to belong somewhere, to be a part of something. To be someone worth more than the dust on Hiei's shoes. As these thoughts played across her mind, Hiei watched his mate, worried about what she may do, but frozen, waiting to see what she was going to do. He wanted to go in, and hold his mate close to him, to tell her everything was alright, to remind her of how much he really did understand about how she felt.**

**Blue looked down at the blade, and ran it across her pale wrist. Blood appeared upon her wrist, and within a minute Hiei appeared behind his mate. He wrapped his arms around the girl's shaking body, an attempt to calm her down. He turned the shocked girl around so her face was in his chest. She buried her face into Hiei's chest, crying black tears into his shirt. Hiei looked down at her, and saw the blood. He instinctively grabbed her bloody wrist and brought it to his mouth. He licked the blood off of the shocked girl's wrist, loving the sweet taste of it.**

**" Why? Why did you stop me?" Blue asked her voice showing her fear and curiosity.**

**" Onna, you're mine, did you really think I was going to let you die?" Hiei asked his voice soft. Blue looked into his crimson orbs, with her grey eye and saw the fear in them. Hiei pushed the hair in front of her right eye away so he was looking into both of her eyes, her grey and her red eye. Blue shook her head, answering Hiei's question.**

**" Why do you want to die?" Hiei asked her looking away from her soul-searching eyes.**

**" It's not like anyone cares..." She told him her voice cracking in the middle of the sentence. Hiei looked at the girl questioningly, before pulling her into a deep, demanding kiss. Blue broke off the kiss.**

**" I'm not good enough for you, I never will be, I am just an abomination." Blue told him, tears in her eyes. Hiei was surprised at the words she said.**

**" Onna, you're wrong if anything you're too good for me." He told her softly. Blue was surprised by what he said. "... and I'll always love you, Kori. No matter what..."**

**Blue was absolutly shocked at the words that escaped her mates lips, but most of all, her name. Kori, that was her name, she had forgotten it when she was trying to forget her past. Kori smiled at Hiei.**

**" Hiei, I'll love you, for eternity and then some."**

* * *

**I hope you liked it...**

**Please Review...**

**Flames will be used to burn Kurama's hair...**


End file.
